


Hints of Vanilla

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Coffee tastes different depending on where you are.





	Hints of Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK

Morgana has had some really good coffee in her time.  
She has also had really bad coffee.

When she was in her final months of her thesis, the coffee was burned, stale and bitter. During her travels, the coffee was exotic and fresh.

The day she bumped into Gwaine, her coffee was hot, black, unsweetened and all over his shirt.  
She had expected him to bluster and yell, swear and threaten dry cleaning bills. Instead, he had hissed, pulled his lips down at the sight of his oxford shirt and then shrugged.  
"Well, that's an omen. Can I buy you a fresh cup?"

Morgana had stuttered over her apologies until his words had sunk in.  
"I should buy you a cup to apologise."

Gwaine shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face.  
"I'm more of a pint of lager guy, myself. But people raise their eyebrows at you when you try to order a Peroni at 10 in the morning."

To date, the best cup of coffee Morgana had ever had was the first cup he had brought to her bedside the following morning, a kiss placed on her temple.

There was no trace of bitterness in the taste. Only some vanilla, cherry and a hint of a hopeful and happy future.


End file.
